Otis 2000
The Otis 2000 elevator is an elevator model produced by Otis from 1993 until in the mid 2000s mainly for European market, although they can also be exported to Asia, Australia and New Zealand, and South America. Overview The Otis 2000 elevator has various models. These elevators were using fixtures that was later reused in the Gen2 elevators. The car station is positioned on the side of the cab wall and has two lights on both sides of the panel The buttons are round concave with red or green illuminating halo placed on a oval button plate and has illuminating symbol next to the buttons. Some have vandal-resistant concave buttons with a small dot lamp on the center. Even rare, few elevators have touch sensitive/capacitive concave buttons. The floor indicators are LCD digital segments display. Some elevators doesn't have a door close button, as this was an optional feature. They were all introduced in 1993Fact Sheet - Otis Worldwide. It is unknown when these models were discontinued, but they don't exist anymore most likely in 2007. Only a few models are still being made today and only available in certain countries. The Otis 2000 is probably a successor of the 1980s Otis Europa 2000 model. 2000 E This is an electric traction elevator primarily for low to mid rise buildings. It can be equipped with a state-variable frequency equipment and a MCS 220 controllersOtis 2000 E brochure. It has speeds up to 2.5 m/s and capacities up to 1600 kilograms. Specs: *Up to 1600 kilograms (or 21 persons) capacities. *Speeds up to 2.5 m/s. *27 meters travel height. *Serves up to 10 floors. *Center or two speed telescopic opening doors. *Can have single or double entrances. 2000 VF This is a geared traction elevator with variable voltage and variable frequency (VVVF) primarily for low to mid rise buildings. Specs: *450-1600 kilograms (or 6-21 persons) capacities *Speeds up to 2.5 m/s. *Group control up to 8 elevators. *Can serves more than 10 floors. *Center or two speed telescopic opening doors. *Can have single or double entrances. 2000 H This is a hydraulic elevator for low rise as well as existing buildings. It uses solenoid valves and can run up to 1 m/s. Specs: *320/400/450/630/800/1000 kilograms capacities. *0.25/0.40/0.63/1 m/s speeds. *15 meters travel height. *Serves up to 5 floors. *Center or two speed telescopic opening doors. *Can have single or double entrances. 2000H Easier This is a MRL version of 2000 H. The hydraulic equipment and control panel is stored in a compact cabinet which can be located adjacent to the elevator shaft or spaces within 20 meters from the shaft. Specs: *320/450/630 kilograms (or 4/6/8 persons) capacities. *0.63 m/s speed. *15 meters travel height. *Serves up to 5 floors. *Center or two speed telescopic opening doors. *Can have single or double entrances. Cargo 2000 This is a freight elevator model which usually features two speed telescoping center opening. Cargo 2000 comes in either traction or hydraulic type. 2000 R This is a model only available in Russia and CIS countries. Notable installations Main article: List of notable Otis 2000 elevator installations Videos OTIS 2000 elevator @ House of Fraser, Centrale Centre, Croydon|Regular Otis 2000 elevator (video: Anjasomc) Otis 2000 E elevator (video crazyliftlady.Chile)|Otis 2000 E elevator (video: crazyliftlady.Chile) OTIS 2000 E Mrl-Traction elevators @ Åkersberga Centrum Parking garage|Otis 2000 E traction elevator in Sweden Otis 2000 H Elevator At The Smyth Patterson Lisburn For nirtrainman|Otis 2000 H elevator (video: nathanandrews100) Otis 2000 VF elevators at Debenhams, Oracle Shopping Centre, Reading|Otis 2000 VF elevator (video: Anjasomc) EXTREMELY RARE!! - OTIS 2000 VF Elevator at Melia Bali, Indonesia|Otis 2000 VF elevator at Melia Bali, Indonesia. Otis Cargo2000 Chain Drived Hydraulic elevator @ Perrache train Station, Lyon, France|Otis Cargo 2000 hydraulic elevator (video: Altheking1006/The French Elevator Channel) OTIS 2000R 17.10.2011|Otis 2000 R traction elevator Gallery Otis 2000 nameplate.jpg|Otis 2000 (regular) nameplate. OTIS2000 nameplate.jpg|Otis 2000 (regular) nameplate vlcsnap-2015-06-04-14h37m13s196.png|Otis 2000 E nameplate Otis 2000H nameplate.jpg|Otis 2000 H nameplate. Otis 2000VF nameplate.jpg|Otis 2000 VF nameplate. OTIS2000VF indicator.JPG|Otis 2000 VF nameplate with a vandal resistant style car station. Otis2000 carindicator regular.jpg|Car station on a Otis 2000 VF elevator. Otis2000VF TSH.jpg|An Otis 2000 VF elevator in Taman Suci Hotel, Denpasar, Bali, Indonesia (installed in 1997) See also *Schindler 300 - a similar elevator produced by Schindler. External links *Otis2000E - Elevador Otis - Portugal *Otis 2000 E brochure *2000VF - Ascensores Otis - Spain (Spanish) Category:Elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Hydraulic elevator models Category:Otis elevator models